Power rangers ninja storm: Power of the moon
by Louise2016
Summary: Chloe was raised by the family that runs the moon ninja academy. She trained to become a ninja but also learned to control her rather unusual gifts. What happens when her academy disappears? Will she join the wind rangers or will it all be too much for her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Moon academy attacked.

Louise2016:

This story was co-authored with Chelbell2016. Inspired by the Courtney Oliver stories. I hope you enjoy.

*Power of the moon*

Chloe's POV:

I am training with my Katana. It is nice to be able to train on the academy and use my special gifts without anyone knowing.

My adopted sister Alyssa approaches me.

"Hey Chloe," she says smiling. "Dad wants to speak to you."

I sigh but nod. My adopted father sensei Kungai is the head master of this academy. He is harder on us children then anyone else.

He has six biological children and me.

There is Ian who is 26.

Nate who is 24.

Kayleigh who is 20.

Alyssa who is 17.

I am 15.

Ryan and Rebecca are twins. They are 13.

Ian and Nate have both graduated and left the academy. Kayleigh has gone away to college but will finish her training when she returns.

Alyssa is in her last year before graduation. I am in my first year of proper training and the twins are doing there studies.

Our mother had died not long after the twins were born. She had a brother named Tommy who had invited me to come and visit him next school year so I can have a shot at a normal life.

But I do not know.

I had never really met the guy. Ryan and Rebecca say he is the coolest as he does martial arts.

I shook my head and reminded them that ninja is a form of martial arts.

I arrive at my fathers office and knock on the door.

"Enter!" The voice says.

I do so and see that my father is sat at his desk.

"Ah Chloe," he says motioning for me to sit down. "Have a seat."

I do as he says and then I glance at a silver and black box that is stood between us.

"Um Alyssa said that you wanted to see me?" I said to him as I glance back at him.

For some reason I can see grief written all over his face.

"I have been sent word that the wind ninja academy has fallen," he says to me. "I fear that in no time we will be attacked as well."

I stare open mouthed at him.

"Well we can protect it," I State wondering why this was not a school meeting. "We can fight."

"You cannot change what is meant to be," he explains to me and I frown. "Now I am sending you and this special little box to blue bay harbor."

I stand up and glare at him. "I am not leaving you all. What about Alyssa? What about Ryan and Rebecca?"

"Like I said you cannot change your fate," he says but I shake my head. "Chloe. You and your special gifts are what is needed to end this madness."

I turn away.

"I can't leave you guys!" I say but at that moment we hear screams from outside.

I run outside with my father but as we get there we see black and red footsoldiers attacking all the students.

I move to help the people I was raised with but my father grabs my hand.

"Take the box and create a moon portal," he orders me and I stop scared. "You are to go to blue bay harbor! Find the power rangers!"

"NO!" I yell pushing the box back into his hands. "I WONT GO! I WONT LEAVE YOU AND THE OTHERS!"

"CHLOE! LISTEN TO ME!" He yells and I am shocked. "We will see each other again one day but for now you need to listen to me! The only way to save us right now is to go to blue bay! Contact Kayleigh, Ian and Nate and tell them not to come back!"

He hands me the box and orders me once again to create a moon portal. It is the word we use for one of my special talents.

I cry as he is suddenly sucked into some sort of energy ball and carried away. I feel the tears run down my face as I hold out my hands and a bright silvery portal appears. It is as bright as the moon.

I think of blue bay Harbor as I enter it.

When I get there I see that I am in an alley. I drop to the ground and let all of my tears out.

I was alone.

*Power of the moon*

Louise2016:

Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2: The box and meeting the other

Chapter 2: The box and meeting the others.

Louise2016:

Chelbell2016 and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

*Power of the moon*

Chloe's POV:

Once I am calm I begin to wonder what I am going to do. I have nowhere to go. I have some money so I guess I can stay in a hotel for a few days until I can find the wind ninja's. But where do I start looking. Father had never taken me to to the wind ninja academy.

I decide to gather my things. Luckily as well as the silver box my father also passed me a bag with clothes and other essentials in.

If I did not know any better I would say that he has known about this for weeks.

I head to a hotel and pay for a room for a week. That should give me enough time to find the rangers. They hand over the keys and I head up the stairs.

After I have showered and changed clothes I decide to go and check out blue bay harbor. I head out and stop outside a sports shop.

I head inside and see a young brown haired man watching me. I do not say anything as I walk around.

Then a middle aged woman approaches me. "Hi can I help?"

I smile at her. "No just looking. You got some pretty good stuff out here."

She nods her head. "Do you have any sports that you do yourself?"

I nod. "Football, Motocross and skateboarding."

She smiles and leads me over to some gear for each.

"You know there's a motocross park not to far," she says and I feel my spirits lift. "Do you have a bike?"

I am about to say yes when I remember that my bike is at the now ruined academy.

"I've kind of lost it but I will get a new one," she nods.

I now know that I have made a new friend in blue bay harbor. The young man from before walks towards me and after greeting Hayley he turns to me.

"Hi," he says holding out his hand which I shake. "I'm Dustin. I do Motocross too."

I nod and smile.

"Chloe," I reply taking his offered hand.

"If you want I can show you all the places to go to do Motocross," he offered rubbing his head and giving me a small smile.

I nod. "Thanks."

So for the next few hours he shows me around. But then there is a beeping coming from his wrist.

"Um," he begins and I glance up at him. "I just remembered that there is something that I forgot to do."

I nod. "Thats okay. Its getting kind of late so I am going to head back to the hotel anyway."

He nods and then glances around. "If your not doing anything then maybe you can meet a few friends of mine?"

I nod. "Okay meet at storm charges tomorrow."

He agrees and we separate. I head back to the hotel.

*Power of the moon*

I get back to the hotel and go through my things. I am shocked when I see the box. I had forgotten about it until now.

I lift the lid and gasp at what is inside.

It is a device. It is Midnight blue and there is a crescent moon on top. I take it out and stare at it for a few seconds. Then I see that there is a note underneath.

It is from my father.

 _Dear Chloe,_

 _I am giving you this morpher. With it you will become the midnight moon ranger. The other one is broken. You are the only one I can trust with such a great responsibility._

 _I am sorry that I cannot be there to watch you grow as a ranger. Your brothers and sisters would also be proud of you today._

 _When you find the other rangers and Sensei Watanabee they will explain the rest to you._

 _Take care my daughter,_

 _Dad._

I feel more tears spring to my eyes. I had of course heard about the wind rangers but I didn't think there were any other morphers out there. Turns out there were.

And out of all seven of the kids he raised my father trusted me to be the one to receive this morpher.

I sighed as I thought about my siblings. Ian, Nate and Kayleigh. They have no idea what has happened. I need to try and contact them.

I pull out my phone and go through my contacts. Who to call first?

I decide to try Ian.

I ring his number. After three tries he does not answer. So I try Nate.

"Hello," his voice answers.

"Hi Nate," I say trying to stop the worry from showing. "Its Chloe. I need to speak to you but I cannot do it over the phone."

He still manages to hear my tone.

"Whats wrong?" He pleads with me to tell him. "Chloe is everything okay?"

"Far from it," I say to him. "But you need to come to blue bay harbor where we can talk properly. Please Nate. I cannot get in touch with either Kayleigh or Ian."

He sighs. "I know where Kayleigh is. I will contact her and we will both be there soon."

"Thanks," I reply.

When we hang up I feel a little better. At least I now know that pretty soon I will not be alone.

I decide to take a warm shower and then get ready or bed. When I get out of the shower I glance at them box. Making a decision I take the morpher out and place it on my wrist.

Then I decide that I will wait and take it back off.

*Power of the moon*

The next day I get up early. I am meeting Dustin so he can introduce me to some friends of his. I hope that they are as welcoming as he has been.

I arrive at storm charges.

"Hey Chloe," Dustin says when he spots me. "You made it."

He leads me over to a man wearing red with dark hair and a girl wearing blue with blonde hair.

"Shane, Tori," he says as we approach the two. "I want you both to meet Chloe."

Shane shakes my hand and so does Tori.

"I've been told you like sports," Shane says crossing his arms. "You any good at skateboarding?"

I smile a little but shake my head. "A little. My older brother Ian he is a pro."

He nods. "I'll have to take you to the skate park at some point."

I am so glad I am making friends. "Thanks. I'd like that."

Tori rolled her eyes before turning to me. "Boys and sports. How about I show you around the shopping places around here."

So now I have some plans for the next few days.

*Power of the moon*

Louise2016:

Hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3: Return of thunder part 1

Chapter 3: Return of thunder part 1.

Louise2016:

So as well as Chloe there will be one other moon academy ranger. Who will it be?

*Power of the moon*

Chloe's POV:

I enter storm chargers the next day to see Roger Hannah. I am shocked by this. He used to ride with my brother and he is a motocross champ.

"Chloe!" Dustin says running over to me and grabbing my hand. "Have you seen who it is?"

I smirk at him. "Would I be a motocross rider if I did not know who Roger Hannah is?"

Dustin looks sheepish but Roger turns to me and shakes my hand.

"A girl who does Motocross," he says to me looking impressed. "That is not something you see everyday. Can I ask your name?"

I know that as soon as he hears my name his mouth will drop along with Dustin's. I had never told Dustin my last name.

"Chloe Kungai," I reply.

I get the reaction that I knew I would.

"Are you related to Nate Kungai by any chance?" Hannah asks me looking even more impressed.

I nod my head. "He's my brother."

What Hannah says next makes me frown. "If you see him again tell him whenever he is ready to join us again he will be welcomed back with open arms!"

I stop him as he turns back to Dustin. "You mean he quit?"

I recieve a nod and a sigh.

"He said he had a family emergency," he explains to me.

Before I can question any more he turns back to Dustin.

"I'm looking for a couple of guys in particular," he says to him and Tori seems to get upset for some reason. "I heard they ride at the local track sometimes."

"Oh don't tell me," Dustin says sounding disappointed. "Um one big guy, one not so big guy. Both insanely fast."

"So you know them?" Roger Hannah asks looking hopeful.

"Blake and Hunter," Tori replies still looking a little down. "You could say we know them."

"Then you can tell me where to find them," Hannah queries.

"I really wish I could," Tori replies to him and I can see that this is a sore subject for her.

"Yeah she does dude," Dustin agrees and I can see that Tori is about to clonk him one if he does not zip it. "She's um got this thing for."

"Uh Dustin!" I say and he stops to glare at me for interrupting. "I'd quit why your ahead. Because by the look on her face Tori is about to make you feel pain."

It turns out I am right. She snaps at him. "Don't go there."

Roger grabs a card out of his pocket and turns to us.

"Well here's my card," he says to Dustin as he passes him the card. "If you run into them have them call me. Its important."

"Yeah okay," Dustin agreed. "Sure thing. Later."

Roger Hannah walks away and I turn to see Tori about to take Dustin's bike out. Oh no this is not going to end well.

"Wow can you believe Roger Hannah," Dustin begins to say before turning around and seeing that it is just me here. "Tori? Tor?"

"Dustin over there," I say pointing her out to him.

When he sees what she is doing he goes wide eyed and goes to stop this nonsense.

"Hey hey," he says as we approach her. "What are you doing?"

Tori gives him a look like it is obvious. "I'm borrowing your bike."

"Oh," Dustin says laughing although it is clear that he is not amused. "No you see the way that usually works is that you ask me first, and then I think about it for like half a second, and then tell you that the only way I would let you ride my race bike is if you tied me down and tortured me."

"You really want it to come to that," Tori challenges him.

I decide to leave this conversation before it gets any more heated. I great Shane as I pass and head back to my hotel.

I am worried that Nate is in danger. Why would he give up his dream of racing.

I once again pick up my morpher and this time I place it on my wrist. Something tells me I might need to soon.

*Power of the moon*

Mystery person's POV:

I am at the computers with Cam as we work on upgrades and anything else we might need.

Shane, Tori and Dustin stand together and explain that Tori had seen Blake and Hunter today. Cam moves to stand by the scrolls.

I had not been here long but instead of helping by morphing into the Silver moon ranger I am helping Cam at Ops.

"I don't buy it," Shane says as Tori finishes her explanation. "Why would Choobo just all of a sudden decide to turn good?"

"I must agree with Shane," Sensei Watanabee says and I glance at him. "It sounds far too convenient."

"Hunter and Blake said they were going to check it out," Tori says to all of us and I frown. "Even if they can get in the ship, they won't attack until they can bring us in for back up."

"Good then that gives us time," Dustin says.

"Time for what?" Tori asks.

Dustin looks appalled and angry as he answers. "For you to fix my bike miss freestyle no-hand landing."

Tori had destroyed his bike when she crashed. Dustin looked crestfallen as she brought it into him. Cam, Shane and I chuckle at what he said.

"It wasn't that bad," Tori defends herself. "I just took a little spill."

"The fenders facing backwards," Dustin points out and all of us guys nod our head as we had seen the destruction ourselves.

"All right," Tori finally agrees.

Sensei Watanabee turns to me and as he says my name I glance at him. "Do you know when the other moon ninja will make an appearance."

He had whispered it so the others had not heard him.

I sigh. "No. Hopefully she'll turn up soon."

Sensei nods but does not speak.

*Power of the moon*

Chloe's POV:

I walk into storm charges and two men crash into me. One with blonde hair and one with dark hair.

"Excuse me," I say and they turn to look at me. "You could at least say your sorry."

They glance at each other before the dark haired one shrugs. "Sorry."

I frown as they walk back out. What is there problem?

Dustin approaches me. "Sorry about those two. Hunter and Blake are not usually like that."

When he said those names I realize that these two are his friends. But he looks as upset as I feel. I pat him on the shoulder and speak gently.

"They speak to you like that as well?" I ask him and he nods his head.

"Listen I got to go," he says gently.

He leaves and I sit down and begin to speak to Kelly. After about half an hour of speaking I glance up as I hear screaming from outside.

Kelly turns on the TV and we see some sort of Snail monster fighting the rangers.

"Kelly I've got to go!" I say before running outside.

I go to a side Alley and pull off my clothes to reveal my ninja outfit. I raise my hand with my morpher on and do a ninja sign with my hand pointing to the side.

"LUNAR STORM! RANGER FORM!"

I feel a surge of power as a Midnight blue suit appears over my body. My helmet is in the shape of an owl's head. I feel as if this was the perfect time to morph.

*Power of the moon*

Creating a moon portal I arrive at the scene where the wind rangers are fighting the monster.

I smell bad gas that makes me want to heave. The alien strikes the rangers. Pulling out my Katana I jump into the air and strike him three times.

He groans as he lands on the ground.

"Who invited you?!" He growled.

I hear the others gasps of shock from behind me as I land on the ground in front of them. They obviously was not informed that I am coming.

"I invited myself," I growl as I raise my Katana once more before glancing at the others. "Are you okay?"

They get to there feet and run over to me.

"Who are you?" The blue ranger asks but I do not answer.

"Who invited the snail?" I say preparing to fight again. "Because you know I hate any kind of bug. Especially the slimey ones."

As the snail monster moves forward the others raise there ninja swords as we prepare to fight this thing.

Suddenly a blast of lightning appears around us. Before I had time to raise a shield we were all hit.

We fall to the ground. I glance up and try to find the source of the blast. On top of a bridge we see a navy ranger and a crimson ranger. Looking at the signs on there chest I recognize them as thunder rangers.

"Hey remember us?" The navy one says to the other three.

"You guys?" The yellow ranger says clearly confused.

"What are you doing?" blue asks.

"Do you three know these two?" I ask them.

"They are supposed to be friends," the red ranger snarls.

The two jump down, shove me out of the way and begin to attack the wind rangers. Jumping back to my feet I run over and begin to help the red ranger fight the navy ranger.

As his staff hits my Katana he growls at me.

"This does not concern you!" He growls out. "Leave why you still can!"

I kick him back and raise my sword in warning. "No thanks!"

He kicks me in the stomach and Red raises his hand at him. "BLAKE STOP!"

"Not until you're destroyed," Navy who is named Blake says.

He strikes him with his weapon and the red ranger does an air assault why telling him. "I don't wanna fight you!"

Using his weapon the navy ranger grips him around the stomach. "You don't have a choice."

He smacks red into a building.

I jump up and run at him. I knock him away from the red ranger and glare at him.

"I don't know what your problem is," I say to him. "But you need to chill out."

He ignores me and sends a blast of lightning. This time because I am prepared I raise a shield. My head rings a little but thats one of the cons of this power.

We all regroup and turn to face the Thunders.

"WATCH OUT!" I tell the winds as the thunders walk towards us.

"Lets finish this!" Blake says.

"CRIMSON BLASTER!" The crimson ranger yells firing at us.

I raise a shield and he growls as the blast is destroyed.

The other three and I jump on top of a building.

"WAIT COME BACK!" The snail monster yells reappearing. "I'm just getting gassed up!"

He turns into gas and we run into the building to try and avoid the noxious gases.

*Power of the moon*

"Where are we going?" The yellow ranger asks as we continue to move.

"Away from that stanky smell!" The red ranger explains.

"Works for me!" Blue says.

"And me!" I tell them trying not to breathe in currently.

"You can't run away from my furious fumes rangers!" The monster tells us.

He laughs and when we are cornered he creates smoke all around us. I cough a little as I try to expel the smoke from my lungs so I can heal.

He hits us causing sparks.

"That fully reeks!" Yellow complains.

We go flying over and land on the ground hard. We turn to look for the snail.

"This gas is a total blast!" The monster cheers appearing above us.

I feel my anger rise so I send a moon beam at him. He cries and stumbles back.

"This guys stinking up my whole day!" the red ranger says as he gets to his feet.

"I think he needs to be smog-checked!" Blue ranger suggests.

"No doubt!" I say returning to them.

"You got that right!" yellow agrees.

"All right!" Red says looking to the other two. "How about we put the wind in wind rangers?"

"YEAH!" The other two agree.

"OH yeah!" The monster says. "Like I'm afraid of wind!"

"Then come on down!" Red taunts motioning for him to come down to us.

"Unless your two chicken!" Blue says pointing a finger at him.

"Don't be shellfish!" Yellow yells slapping two trays together. "Come on down!"

"Stop hiding behind your shell!" I say joining in. "Come down and say hello!"

"Oh it is so on!" The monster glares down at all of us. "STAND BACK!"

He jumps down and appears in front of us. Then he calls out. "MEGA MORNING BREATH!"

White smoke comes out and hits us in the face. We all groan and cough as we breath in the horrible smell.

"Whoa try a mint!" Red ranger says and then the three form a circle. "READY!"

"YEAH!" Blue agreed.

"Lets put him in the spin cycle!" Red says.

They hook arms and spin really fast clearing the smoke.

"HEY NO FAIR!" The snail yelled as he bats the rubbish away. "I'm supposed to trash you!"

The others pull out there ninja swords. "NINJA SWORDS POWER UP!"

I pull out my Katana which is midnight blue in color except for the blade which is gold. "NINJA KATANA! POWER UP!"

The red ranger strikes him and he stumbles back. I jump into the air and strike him four times. This time he goes over the side and out of the building.

"STORM STRIKER!" The others say forming there blaster.

"LUNAR BLASTER!" I say and a blaster appears in my hand.

It is in the shape of an owls head and body. There is a whole for my arm to enter. I aim at the monster.

"FIRE!" Red and I shout at the same time firing two blasts at the monster.

He hits the ground and blows up.

The other three turn to me. "Thanks for your help. Whoever you are!"

I nod. "I'll tell you who I am. But first I need to talk to your sensei."

They nod but before anything else can happen the snail reappears and grows to a giant size.

"A big giant Alien!" Blue says but I am in complete shock. "There's a surprise."

"For me it is," I say and she chuckles.

He speaks into his morpher and a few seconds later zords appear. I am also shocked by this.

Red ranger turns to me. "Stay here. When this is over we will take you to our sensei."

I nod and watch in complete awe as they jump into the zords and form a megazord. I turn as someone comes up behind me.

They are wearing a ninja uniform. The same as my own apart from the silver lining instead of the midnight blue. I turn and speak to him. I cannot see his face as he has the mask on.

"Do I know you?" I ask.

"Yes," he says and I can hear humor in his voice. "And I've been waiting for you."

Before I can speak again I turn as two bug zords appear. It is clear to me that these are the thunder rangers zords. After a moment where the thunder freeze the battle is on.

The monster is destroyed within a few minutes. The thunders form there own megazord.

The two megazords begin to fight. Suddenly a blue flash of lightning hits the shell of the monster.

"Whats happening?!" I wonder glancing at my companion.

"I don't know!" He states moving to my side.

The shell raises off of the ground and lets loose an orange blast. It hits both megazords plus me and the man stood besides me.

"AH Whats happening?!" I yell out wondering what this stuff is.

I feel a strange sensation and suddenly my world goes blank.

I gasp when I sit up and realize that I am on an island. I am also unmorphed.

"Where am I?" I whisper when I realize that the guy has disappeared.

*Power of the moon*

Louise2016:

Okay I promise next chapter will show who the guy is. But I bet most of you can guess. Also he will morph in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Return of thunder part 2

Chapter 4: Return of thunder part 2.

Louise2016:

Okay next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

*Power of the moon*

Chloe's POV:

I glance around as I try to figure out where I am. I hope the wind rangers and that mysterious guy are okay. But where were they.

"Hey!" I hear a voice yell and I turn to see that it is Tori. "CHLOE!"

She looks as shocked as I am. "Tori what are you doing here?"

She walks towards me and we both glance down to see that we both have morphers on our wrists.

"You're a ranger!" We both say in shock.

"I am the blue wind ranger," she says and I nod still not believing it. "And you?"

"Midnight moon ranger!" I say to her.

I look around hoping to see the other man or the other two wind rangers.

"Wait if your a wind ranger," I say as it all begins to make sense. "Are Shane and Dustin?"

"Yeah," she says to me. "Shane is red and Dustin is yellow. The thunders are Hunter and Blake."

I nod. "Well we better find your team and get off of this island."

As we begin to walk across the rocks Dustin approaches.

"Tori and oh my god," he says when he spots me. "Chloe you are."

"Midnight blue ranger," I say and he nods.

He just groans but does not speak about me. "Oh man, I feel like I just got ran over by a full gate of 250's."

I laugh.

"Me too," Tori agrees but sounds confused. "Whatever that means. Hey, where's Shane?"

"RIGHT HERE!" Shane says as he approaches us.

He goes wide eyed when he sees me but I just say. "Yes I'm the midnight blue ranger."

He nods but turns to his teammates.

"I hiked up the hill," he explains to us. "To check things out. We're on an island."

"An Island?" Tori repeats shocked.

"Yeah," Shane says. "There's no other land or people around as far as I can see."

Dustin raises his morpher.

"Don't bother," Shane stops him. "I already tried."

"The last thing I remember we where playing battling zords with Blake and Hunter," Dustin says as he tries to remember what happened to us.

"I remember seeing a golden light surrounding both your megazords and me," I explain. "And another ninja who I did not recognize. I hope he's okay."

"Yeah don't remind me about Blake and Hunter," Shane says clearly angry and he sends a look at Tori.

"There's an explanation," Tori defends.

"I think everything's pretty clear," Shane says.

"What does that mean?" Tori asks and it is clear she is getting upset.

"The three of us have known these guys for what a month?" Shane asks her. "And how much of that time are they trying not to take us out?"

"Shane," I say and he stops and looks at me. "When I seen Blake and Hunter there was something not quite right about them. Its like something is clouding there better judgement."

"How would you know that?" He asks me seeming to get more and more angry. "You dont know them."

"And there's a lot you do not know about me," I point out and he shuts up.

"Shane you didn't see Blake the other day," Tori reminds him. "Something must have happened to he and Hunter when they went onto Lothor's ship."

"When you're ready to get real," Shane says and I glare at him for his attitude. "Come and talk to me all right? I got to find a way out of here."

I glance at Tori and give her a small smile as Shane walks away.

"We could always trade him in for a new ranger," Dustin suggests to Tori. "Maybe a green one."

As we walk on I speak to Tori.

"I believe you," I promise her. "And even though I do not know these two I will help them."

*Power of the moon*

We walk on using our senses to keep an eye out for any trouble.

"Wait a minute!" Tori calls out to Shane who is way ahead of us. "All right I admit this is brutal but you have to allow for the possibility that there is some logical reason for all of this."

"Shane!" I say as we try to catch up. "Can you please slow down!"

We all stop when we see a navy flash.

"You guys saw that right?" Dustin asks pointing it out.

"I did," Tori agreed.

"Good," Dustin says just before we see a crimson flash.

"Over there!" Shane points it out.

We go following the crimson and navy blasts. Jumping over trees and branches we stop when we no longer see the navy and crimson colors.

"Hold up!" Shane says and we stand behind. "It came this way I saw it."

"Good eye Shane!" A voice says and we see Hunter and Blake stood in front of us.

"You ever wonder if two thunder ninja's got into a fight with three wind ninjas and a moon ninja who would win?" Hunter asks all four of us.

"No one," Tori says trying to reason with them. "The only way we win is to work together."

"Which I thought we were doing?" Dustin asked.

"Guess you were wrong," Blake tells him.

"Tell you what," Hunter says and I glare at the two of them. "We'll even give you a head start if you wanna run."

"Sorry Tor," Shane says. "Whatever's up with these guys were not gonna fix it by letting them stomp us."

"I have no intention of letting them stomp us," Tori says looking hurt as she stares at Blake.

We all yank off our ninja clothes but before we can do anything there is a noise behind us.

"Is this a private party," a familiar voice says. "Or can anyone join."

"Nate," I say seeing my adopted brother stood there. "What are you doing here?"

Before anything can be said Hunter and Blake prepare to attack.

"We don't want to fight you!" Nate says to the thunder rangers as he walks over to join us. "Why are you doing this?"

"You give us no choice but to fight you!" Shane says and I can tell that they all are reluctant.

"Enough talk!" Hunter says.

Shane, Nate and I begin to fight Hunter why the other two fight Blake. He blocks a punch from Shane and turns to kick me. Nate blocks it and shoves him back. I kick off from Nate's shoulder and aim a kick to Hunters head. He grabs my ankle and sends me spinning into the air. I land on my feet not too far away.

"Chloe you okay?" Nate says approaching me and helping me to my feet.

I nod. "What are you doing here?" I ask but in answer he raises his hand where a silver version of my own morpher is. I gasp. "Dad said it was broke."

He shakes his head. "I took it to Cam and he fixed it. Kayleigh and I have been working at ops ever since."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask feeling hurt.

"Because I was going to when we met up," he says to me placing a hand on my shoulder. "But things got in the way and then we ended up here."

I nodded but ran back over to help Shane.

I kick Hunter but he raises his wrist so he blocks it. He also winces at his now sort wrist.

"This is nothing to do with the two of you!" He growls out at us. "Stay out of it!"

"When you dragged us to this island!" I say grabbing one of his arms why Nate grabbed the other.

"You involved us!" Nate finishes as he kicks Hunter in the chest.

Shane and Hunter suddenly ninja streak away. I turn to see the other three going as well. I turn to my brother and nod. We ninja streak after them to the beach.

I won't moon portal because I do not know any of them well except for Nate.

*Power of the moon*

We land and stand beside the three wind rangers. The thunder rangers are facing us.

"We having fun yet?" Shane asks.

"No," Hunter smirks before glancing at his wrist. "But there's always this."

"THUNDER STORM! RANGER STORM! HA!" They yell before morphing into there ranger forms.

"POWER OF THUNDER!"

"We knew that was coming!" Dustin pointed out glancing at the four of us.

"Ready?!" Shane asks the wind rangers.

"Ready!" They reply.

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!" They all call out before morphing.

"POWER OF AIR!"

"POWER OF EARTH!"

"POWER OF WATER!"

"Oh its on now!" Blake says. "We're through taking it easy on you!"

"You're right Shane!" Tori says. "They're not going to listen to reason!"

"If its them or us!" Dustin agrees. "I choose us!"

"Thank you!" Shane agrees. "Finally someones listening to me! NINJA SWORDS!"

They pull out there weapons. As they begin to attack each other my brother turns to me.

"What do you say sis?" He asks smirking. "Want to join this party?!"

"Yeah," I agree but raise my morpher. "But we better get in our costumes first!"

He nods and we both do our sign in the air.

"LUNAR STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!" We morph.

"POWER OF THE MOON!"

I look at my brothers suit to see that it is similar to my own except it is silver and the helmet is in the shape of a wolf.

"I'll help Tori and Dustin!" I tell him. "You help Shane!"

"LUNAR KATANAS!" We yell pulling out our swords.

I ninja streak over to the others and kick Blake away from them. Dustin and Tori look relieved to see me there. I pull out my Owl blaster and attach it to my arm.

"OWL BLASTER!" I yell as I arm it.

I fire at Blake but he raises his thunder shield and reflects it.

I push the other two out of my way and raise my own shield. Blake growls at me as my shield destroys the blast.

The other two quickly go to hit him with there swords but he blocks them. I jump up and aim my katana at him but he grabs it and spins me around before kicking me in the stomach.

I stumble back.

He then strikes all three of us. I groan as I hit the ground.

"NINJA BEAMS!" Dustin yells firing at Blake who reflects them at Tori. "TORI!"

"I'm okay!" Tori reassures him.

"Your aim is lame Dustin but I'm not shocked," Blake says to Dustin. "Are you?"

He fires lightning, out of the antennas on his head, at Dustin and wraps it around him. He lifts him into the air and spins him around.

I jump up and cut it off but Dustin falls to the river.

"You're a royal pain!" Blake growls at me.

"Yeah but when you get to know me I'm different!" I say jumping at him and striking him.

He jumps away from me to avoid any more hits.

"The power of a moon ninja is nothing compared to the power of a thunder ninja!" He points out shaking his finger at me.

"WHAT ABOUT TWO?!" Nate asks landing in front of me protectively.

"How cute a big brother protecting his sister!" Blake sneers.

The other three join us as well.

Hunter appears and blasts all five of us.

"You've got to stop this!" Shane says trying to reason with them again.

"Say goodbye rangers!" Hunter says to us as he and Blake stand not too far from us.

"All right," Shane says as we all begin to get to our feet. "Look, you obviously have some serious emotional problems you're dealing with. You ever consider group therapy?"

Hunter looks a little confused.

"This is getting really old!" Tori points out.

"Hey I love dirt as much as the next guy," Dustin says as he grips some of the dirt off of the ground.

"Too bad it doesn't show in your riding Dustin!" Blakes says stepping forward.

"You did not just bag on my riding!" Dustin gets really angry at the insult.

The two begin to fight but I spot Hunter not doing anything. I wonder what is wrong with him.

"Blake this is wrong!" Hunter tells Blake.

"Guys be ready!" I say to the winds raising my hand.

"What are you talking about Hunter?!" Blake asks his brother obviously thinking that he is crazy.

"NINJA BEAMS!" Shane and Tori yell firing red and blue beams.

"MOON BEAMS!" Nate and I say firing our own beams at Blake.

Blake falls back and hits Hunter.

"STORM STRIKER!" The winds call.

Nate pulls out his wolf daggers and we combine them. "LUNAR CANNON!"

I drop down to one knee and Nate places the blaster on my shoulder. Together all five of us aim at the thunder rangers.

"READY?!" Shane asks all of us.

"FIRE!" Shane and Nate yell together.

The two blasts hit the two and send them flying into the air.

The three wind rangers then pull out there ninja swords and strike the thunder rangers. I throw my Katana to Nate who can do the double Katana strike unlike me.

He does so and the thunders go down.

"Now just stay down!" Tori tells them.

"Can we get out of here?!" Dustin asks.

"Good idea!" Shane agrees as we regroup with them. "I'm so over this!"

*Power of thunder*

Our visors come up as the thunders do. We keep our swords raised in warning but something tells me that they are different.

"Where are we?" Hunter asks clearly confused before turning to his brother as they get to there feet. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah!" Blake agrees.

Hunter glances at the five of us.

"What are you three doing here?" He asks before looking at Nate and I. "And who are you two?"

"You guys okay?" Shane asks clearly wondering what changed.

Blake makes a noise of agreement.

"What happened?" Hunter asks.

"They seem themselves," Tori points out and we all nod.

"HEY!" A voice suddenly yells down to us.

We look up to see a big green monster there.

"You down there in the owl and wolf suits!" Chooboo says and I glance at my brother.

"He better not be talking to us!" Nate says and all of our visors go up.

"Yeah I'm talking to you!" Chooboo says and I glare up at him. "I worked too hard for everything to mess up now!"

There is an explosion and the winds and thunders step forwards as the snail monster reappears. It looks like he has had a major upgrade though.

"SUPER TOXIPOD!" Chooboo introduces the ugly snail.

"You can't keep a good snail down!" The monster says laughing as he turns to face us. "Did you miss me?"

He blasts at us and Nate and I get separated from the other five.

"Didn't we already fight this guy?" Shane notices.

"But he smells even worse!" Tori gives her input.

"Everything about me is worse!" Super Toxipod points out.

"Ah now what does he want?" Dustin asks getting annoyed as well.

"Want?" The monster repeats. "I want to sink this island with you on it! I want to cause an atmospheric reaction that will drop the temperature to 100 degrees below zero. I want payback!"

He sends blasts out to the wind and thunder rangers that hit them and cause sparks and smoke to surround them. Kelzacks appear and it seems the five are outnumbered.

"Chloe!" Nate says pulling out his Katana. "We've got to help them!"

"Right!" I agree.

"NOT SO FAST!" Chooboo says and he drops down in front of us. "Listen to me Silver ranger, your sister has betrayed you and your family. Do you understand?"

I glare at the monster and so does Nate.

"That's crazy," Nate growls at Chooboo but a bright light suddenly comes down aiming for Nate and I. "CHLOE LOOK OUT!"

Nate pushes me aside and I hit the ground and he takes the full blast of the beam. I gasp hoping he is okay but nothing seems to happen to him. He just seems to glow a little but it soon stops.

*Power of the moon*

"Are you okay bro?" I ask walking towards him.

"I don't know," he replies. "I think so. I feel kind of weird."

"Here's the real deal!" Chooboo says walking towards us again. "You can't trust your sister anymore. The wind rangers have convinced her that you and your family are inferior. She probably is glad that they are gone."

I feel like I am going to lash out at him.

"What are you babbling about?" I demand. "I'd never turn on my own brother or any of my family."

"Tell him the truth!" Chooboo says and I am getting more angrier. "He deserves to know. You've betrayed him, your father, your siblings and your poor lost mother!"

"Nate don't listen to him!" I say turning to Nate as it seems like my brother is confused. "Its all a bunch of lies! You're trying to destroy us!"

I hear a groan and I turn around. Before I can do anything Nate strikes me across the chest with his Katana. I groan at the impact as I drop to one knee.

"Whats the matter with you?" I say as I try to fight the pain. "Have you lost your ninja mind?"

"You don't deserve to call yourself a moon ranger!" Nate says and I feel tears come to my eyes. "You traitor!"

He runs at me and goes to strike me with his Katana. I duck under his strike and turn just in time to block his next strike.

"Don't you remember anything thats happened lately?!" I ask not wanting to fight Nate.

"I know that you probably sold out me and my whole family to those wind weasels," he growls as he tried to wrestle his weapon out of my grip. "And you will probably sell me out to the thunders as well!"

He finally breaks my grip and strikes me again. I cry out from the pain. With the attacks being constant I am not having time to heal.

With two more strikes he sends me flying back.

"WHOA!" I hear Shane call out. "Nate and Chloe are fighting!"

"Thats crazy!" Tori says in reply.

"What are they doing?" Blake asks.

I try to make my big brother see sense. But compared to his my ninja skills are nothing. He graduated two years ago. Where is Ian or Kayleigh when you need them.

Even Alyssa might be able to convince him.

I am forced to drop to one knee as Nate holds his Katana on my shoulder.

"HEY!" I hear Chooboo yell but I cannot move to see where he is. "Finish off those rangers! So we can take control of the planet! It'll be a cold new world!"

Nate strikes me again and I force myself back to my feet.

He knocks me back down and keeps the Katana in front of me so I am forced to stay down.

"Now you'll pay!" Nate says.

"No!" I say trying to stop him.

"NATE WAIT!" I hear Shane call out.

"STOP!" Dustin orders him.

"DON'T DO IT!" Tori tries to stop him.

"THAT'S YOUR SISTER!" Hunter reminds him.

"YOU DON'T WANT TO HURT HER!" Blake agreed.

"You brought this on yourself Chloe!" Nate says with his weapon still pointed at him.

"But your not thinking straight!" I try to get him to see sense. "You got zapped with that beam remember?!"

"More lies!" Chooboo calls out to Nate. "Don't listen to her!"

I know that whatever that beam is has changed my brothers thoughts.

"But... I..." I hear Nate begin to hesitate and I know that I am beginning to get through to him.

"Nate," I say gently and slowly. "Look into your heart. You know the truth!"

Suddenly a gas comes flying at the two of us. I roll out of the way.

Getting to my feet in front of the others I see that Nate got the full blast straight in the face. He begins to scream from the impact.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" I tell him not wanting to know what that stuff will do to him.

He is surrounded by the gas and then suddenly his face is covered by some sort of green stuff.

"Whats happening to me?" He asks.

"The steam got him!" Shane says from behind me.

"Right in the face!" Tori points out.

"Its going from bad to worse!" Dustin says.

I can hear the other two agree but right now I am more worried about Nate.

When the smoke disappears my brother looks at me but I can tell he still has the negative thoughts in his head.

"No," I whisper just wanting my brother back.

He gets to his feet. "THIS IS THE END CHLOE!"

He comes running at me again.

"NO!" I hear a yell from behind me.

Hunter, Tori, Blake and Dustin run past me and try to grab Nate to stop him from getting to me.

"Don't hurt him!" I tell them not wanting my brother injured even though he is trying to kill me.

"Were not trying to hurt him!" Tori points out as they grapple with him.

"Were trying to hold him!" Dustin agrees.

"Dude calm down!" Blake says.

"This is not you!" Hunter agrees.

It shocks me how Blake and Hunter are trying to help Nate and I even though they barely even know us.

Nate strikes all four of them. They are knocked aside leaving Nate's path to me clear.

"NO! STOP!" I tell him.

I run forward as Nate begin to fight the thunder rangers. The other two were forced to help Shane fight Toxipod.

I grab Nate around the waist and try to make him understand.

"Come on! You're stronger than this!" I point out to him.

He breaks my hold and strikes me four times across the chest. I hit the ground and groan in pain.

He comes at me again and I raise my own Katana to block his. But he is beginning to overpower me again.

He knocks my Katana aside and slashes me three more times before flipping me over his head.

I hit the ground and smoke comes off of my suit.

"TRAITOR!" Nate yells.

"NATE THINK ABOUT EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!" I say not knowing what I can do to convince him right now. "This isn't you!"

He runs at me and hits me again. I feel a cut appear above my shoulder.

I hit the ground and turn just in time to grab the end of his Katana before it hits me in the face.

"Nate please!" I say to him. "You have to stop!"

"GET OFF HER!" I hear Shane yell out to Nate.

He shoves my brother off of me and Hunter and Blake help me to my feet. We stand in front of Hunter but I know there is no reasoning with him.

"This has gone far enough!" Shane says and he does a sign. "NINJA SMOKE SCREEN!"

We disappear from my brother.

*Power of the moon*

The others carry me inside of a cave. My suit begins to spark as I fight to unmorph.

"Whats happening?" Tori asks me but I do not speak as I finally manage to demorph.

Then I nearly fall but Hunter and Shane catch me.

"Its okay," Shane says gently. "We've got you!"

"Take it easy," Hunter agrees leaning me against a rock. "You took a bad hit."

I smile a little as I concentrate and my body begins to glow a silvery blue. All the pain leaves my body as my wounds disappear as I heal myself.

"Okay," Shane says shocked. "How did you do that?"

"Just something I have been able to do for as long as I can remember," I explain shrugging. "That the shield, healing others and something me and my family call the moon portal. But I need the time to heal and it takes a lot out of me."

When I feel a little bit better we head up a hill. I stare off into the distance thinking about Nate.

I turn to the others.

"Nate is one of the only family members I have right now," I say to the wind and thunder rangers. "He's always been there for me even when the others couldn't be. Now he needs my help. For the first time in our lives he needs me. I'm not gonna let him down."

"We'll do whatever we can," Tori promises.

Hunter turns to Shane. "Shane, that wasn't us back there."

"I know," Shane says to him. "I should have known," he says before turning to me. "We're here for you Chloe."

The others all agree and I smile glad that I have help.

*Power of the moon*

Louise2016:

Okay long chapter and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
